heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxface
Foxface was the female tribute from District 5 in the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen nicknamed her "Foxface" because of her sly, fox-like appearance. Her real name is unknown, but is speculated. Involvement The Hunger Games It is unknown whether Foxface was reaped into the Hunger Games, or volunteered as the female tribute from District 5 in the 74th Hunger Games. She was one of the few tributes Katniss Everdeen took note on at the Reapings. In the Tribute Parade, Foxface waved nervously to the audience from her chariot, while representing her district's main export (solar power) to the Capitol. During the training session, she tested her knowledge of plants in a matching test, and she was seen completing it fast. Foxface received a score of 5 during her private training session with the Gamemakers. During her interview with Caesar Flickerman, Foxface was nervous and quiet, only having one line in the interview, which was “I will always analyze the situation and apply myself”. For her interview she wore a light blue strapless dress with a ruffled skirt. She answered her questions fast and short. Katniss described her as being "sly and elusive." Like Peeta, Foxface ran away from the Cornucopia bloodbath when she entered the arena as she had no weapons or supplies to help her. Katniss and Foxface run into and knock each other over. However, instead of fighting, the two of them scramble away, running off in different directions with scared expressions. Later on during the Games, she was spotted by Katniss at the Cornucopia near the Careers' camp. After skulking around to make sure she was unidentified by any of the other tributes, Foxface made a variety of movements, which Katniss describes as a dance sequence. Katniss soon discovers that the area was booby-trapped with land mines. Foxface demonstrated her cleverness by figuring out the path into the Careers' pyramid of useful supplies, then reached the bulk of supplies, takes a small, unnoticeable amount of supplies, and then runs back to the safety of the woods. Katniss noticed a bag of apples hanging on the pyramid, which could well be some of the apples Foxface took from a burlap sack, and fired three arrows at it; the bag of apples ripped apart, fell, and set off the land mines. It caused a huge explosion after and destroyed all of the supplies. This resulted in the destruction of the Careers' supplies, and the District 3 Male's death by Cato's hands. In the ruins of the explosion, Katniss saw Foxface laughing as she was able to find a knife blade and a metal pot. At first, she didn't understand why, but later came to the conclusion that with the Careers supplies destroyed, Foxface realizes that she might actually stand a chance of surviving. At one point, Katniss thought of the possibility of letting her into the alliance she had built with Rue, but quickly dismissed the idea due to the fact if she did, Katniss would only earn herself a knife in the back. After several days in the arena, all the remaining tributes needed something desperately. Due to this, it is announced by Claudius Templesmith that there would be a feast. Foxface, as well as the other tributes, prepared herself for the upcoming event. When the other tributes arrived at the feast, Foxface was already well hidden within the Cornucopia. When the table rose from the ground with the bags containing each of the tributes' items that they "desperately needed," Foxface didn't waste her time with battle; instead, she sprinted out, took her bag, and quickly evacuated the area. She was not attacked, as the other tributes feared confronting each other. Katniss was both impressed and angry that she had not come up with a plan so risky and devious. Katniss pulled out one of her arrows to shoot at Foxface, but let her grab her backpack and flee back into the woods. Foxface's green pack most likely contained food, as her strategy was to stay hidden and avoid any confrontation between any of the tributes. Foxface died before Thresh did, making Foxface come in 5th. Katniss and Peeta find her body holding nightlock berries. She died after stealing and eating the berries that Peeta had collected. Katniss believed that if Peeta had known about the poison and was attempting to trick Foxface, she would have known not to eat them and could have won. However it is thought that she knew about the nightlock berries being poisonous and committed suicide, due to the scene in the training centre where she matches up and tests her knowledge of various plants and berries. When her body was then taken away by a hovercraft, Katniss mentioned that her body was emaciated, so she would've died sooner or later from her lack of food supplies. Foxface was one of the tributes who had their DNA used for wolfish muttations. Katniss noticed many mutts, as they had similar characteristics to their fallen tributes. In this case, Foxface was a small wolfish-muttation. She had large razor-sharp claws, fire-red fur and amber eyes, which were strikingly similar to those of Foxface. It is unknown if Foxface's mutt survived the attack at the Cornucopia. Killed By *Herself (Accidental, Assumed) Allies *Had none 22:25, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Enemies *Cato *Clove *Marvel *Glimmer *District 3 Male *Peeta Appearances *The Hunger Games Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:The Hunger Games Characters Category:The Hunger Games Category:74th Hunger Games Contestants Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Hunger Games Tributes Category:District 5 Residents